


TODO TERMINA

by Mordaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Near Future, Realistic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordaz/pseuds/Mordaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worst scenario ever… and yet… es la mejor manera que se ocurre para definir este fic. Porque los fans del Larry tienen una serie de ideas sobre esta relación que puedes o no compartir. Pero INCLUSO yo veo esa atracción indiscutible en vídeos y fotografías. Es simplemente hermoso. Sea lo que sea.</p><p>Así que a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra… </p><p>Rating | Advertencias: ANGST, pero no morirás de ello, lo prometo. Y algo de sexo, que nunca está de más si tiene sentido y sentimiento y… nunca está de más. Bueno, a veces sí. Aquí no. Ah, y me han dicho que mencione que aquí la relación entre Louis y Eleanor es considerada como real y genuina, no vaya a ser que a alguien le dé un infarto o algo. Que la vida está hecha de sentimientos complejos y querer a alguien no significa no amar a otra persona también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TODO TERMINA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Notas: Escrito para samej, como pago por reírme de ella por entrar en este fandom gritando sin bragas. Tu pasión contagiosa me emociona.
> 
> Betas: Driate, que tuvo la paciencia de asistirme y escucharme cuando trataba de explicarle el mensaje de la historia y me ayudó a definirla con exactitud. Y por los momentos surrealistas de polillas, mariposas, y gambas. Y Apocrypha73, que se embarcó en esto sin conocer nada a priori, le encantó la idea, añadió de su cosecha (y me ha insinuado algo de una secuela, al parecer). 
> 
> ¿De qué va esto? Sobre el mundo de las boybands, la fama, la pérdida de la inocencia y encontrar lo que realmente importa.

 

**TODO TERMINA**

**by Mordaz**

 

Louis se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato sentado en el borde de la cama sin moverse. Completamente solo. La luz de la luna y de los rascacielos cercanos entra por la ventana cerrada. El silencio es extraño, como si se hubiera quedado sordo. Tras la música atronadora de la fiesta, lo único que escucha es un constante y molesto zumbido en su cabeza. Ugh. Abre la boca y mueve la mandíbula para destaparse los oídos; ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo su reflejo en el espejo le imita. Se detiene. El joven que le mira lleva ropa cara de algún diseñador británico, tienen que hacer país y eso, aunque la camiseta está arrugada tras tantas horas de ajetreo. El pelo engominado aguanta. Pero él no tiene buen aspecto. Hay ojeras delatoras que ni el maquillaje logra tapar. Al pasar la mano por su barbilla, escucha el crujido de una barba que despunta.

¿Qué hora es? Más importante… ¿Dónde está? Sobre la enorme almohada hay una de esas tarjetas de bienvenida y bombones. Con un gruñido se estira sobre la colcha, recoge la cartulina y engulle el dulce empalagoso. No tiene hambre, pero le da pereza pensar qué hacer con él. Lee las letras doradas. Hong Kong. Vale. Louis reconoce que tiene un problema con Shangai, Taiwan, Hong Kong y toda esa área de China en general. De oriente, para ser sinceros.

Lanza la tarjeta al aire, y se tiende en la enorme cama con una mano sobre el pecho, mirando el techo en penumbra. Se ha arrancado los zapatos al llegar y no sabe dónde han caído. Le arden los pies como si hubiera bailado sobre brasas.

 

Acababan de aterrizar y tuvieron el tiempo justo de cambiarse y bajar al fiestorro que la compañía había organizado en el hotel para celebrar el inicio de su gira asiática. Los cinco se reunieron en el pasillo para unas risas rápidas, gasolina para la noche. Todos trajeados y muy guapos a su estilo informal, ansiosos por mover las piernas tras tanto tiempo sentados. Harry le palmeó la espalda justo antes de seguir a Niall dentro del ascensor. Louis sintió el calor fantasma de su mano durante un rato.

Fiesta, _yeah_. Y menuda fiesta. Una sala descomunal presidida por un escenario y una enorme pantalla, rodeada de altavoces gigantes. Había grandes cojines y sofás distribuidos por los laterales del salón. Y cientos de globos de color blanco y rojo metalizado.

La verdad es que a pesar de las horas de vuelo y el cansancio acumulado, la cosa empezó bien. Les presentaron a un montón de personas, estrecharon manos y se hicieron así como mil fotos. Cuando las luces descendieron y la música subió, Louis lo dio todo. Coreó cada canción a voz en cuello, bailó con sus amigos, con Niall, con Zayn, con Liam, aunque nunca solo con Harry, se petaron globos, comió canapés a puñados, gritó, bebió de copas que no eran la suya, rio e hizo chistes… hasta que sus tripas le pidieron una tregua para ir al servicio.

Sentado en la taza del wáter y los pantalones atascados por las pantorrillas, se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos con los ojos cerrados. Tuvo que abrirlos, porque todo le daba vueltas. Fuera de su cubículo oía voces, un murmullo irritante del que no era capaz de entender nada. Ni una puta palabra. Comenzaba a rallarse cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaban en chino. Y que él estaba muy muy lejos de casa. De repente se sintió triste.

Cuando volvió del baño le había cambiado el humor. A partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo. Se sentía perdido con tanto desconocido a su alrededor. Las figuras de sus compañeros se confundían entre los invitados, absorbidos por gente que deseaba una foto con ellos. Los flashes aquí y allí, breves fogonazos en los que distinguía la sonrisa de sus amigos dentro un mar de rostros anónimos. Le estiraron tímidamente de la manga y se encontró con una jovencita de ojos rasgados que le pedía si podían hacerse una foto. Asintió. Un placer, por supuesto. Compuso su cara de posar con los fans. La mirada ausente, las manos laxas al tocarle la cintura sin apretar. Respondió con educación a las felicitaciones en el inglés cantarín y casi incomprensible de algunos asistentes.

Harry charlaba con varias personas, sus característicos rizos recortándose contra la luz de un foco. Zayn y Niall habían hecho equipo para encontrar más priva. Liam les dirigía miradas asesinas por dejarlo con un montón de lo que parecían estudiantes de instituto. Uno de los de seguridad vino a rescatarlo antes de que le palparan los bíceps.

Los pies de Louis estaban enterrados entre globos. Parecían glóbulos rojos y blancos.

Hubo un momento en que a Louis la situación se le hizo simplemente insoportable; la sonrisa congelada le dolía en las mejillas y decidió dejar de fingir por hoy que estaba pasándolo en grande. Esquivando admiradoras, avisó con discreción a sus colegas que se retiraba. Alegó punzadas en la cabeza que a cada minuto dejaban de ser una excusa.

—¿Tú? ¿Abandonar una fiesta? —le gritaron por encima del jolgorio de voces y música.

—Te vas antes de que empiece lo bueno.

O antes de que se tuerza más, pensó él.

—Tómate un analgésico y te vienes. No nos dejes, colega.

Y Harry le dijo: —Tío, estás raro.

 Louis se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en negarlo.

Tratando de no llamar la atención, se escurrió entre gente que acababa con las sobras de los canapés fríos, bebía y se hacía fotos con el móvil para poder twittearlo de inmediato. Intentó mantenerse fuera de plano, no quería acabar de fondo en alguna de las imágenes de la noche; estaba escarmentado de las redes sociales. Al cerrase las puertas metálicas del ascensor, se apoyó contra una pared y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Con un campanilleo, el ascensor le indicó que había llegado a la última planta. Los amplios pasillos enmoquetados estaban desiertos; todo el mundo seguía en la fiesta que debía haber terminado horas antes. El joven se encerró dentro de su habitación. Llevando con él el malestar del que pretendía huir.

 

Tumbado en la cama, Louis cruza los brazos sobre la cara. Canturrea instintivamente las letras de las canciones que mañana deberá interpretar en el enorme estadio del concierto. Las putas ganas que tiene. Las mismas que de recibir una patada en los huevos.

Las cosas han cambiado, y no le gusta cómo.

¿Por qué no podía ser como antes?

 

Cinco personas trabajando juntas son más que un grupo. O algo así decía Zayn en un vídeo, no recuerda cuál. Habían cocinado la frase en el departamento de marketing, pero ellos se lo creían a pies juntillas.

Ha habido situaciones desagradables durante estos años.

La mayoría relacionadas con Harry. Las continuas insinuaciones de que será el primero en abandonar la banda. Dicen que su amigo es la pieza principal de One Direction, y aunque Louis así lo cree en su interior, no es agradable para el resto. Les han acusado de ser sólo un grupo de forracarpetas, y eso sigue doliendo, porque ellos se sienten artistas y trabajan duro para que los consideren así. También están las frases sacadas de contexto. O las supuestas disputas y envidias por ser el que más gusta a las chicas. Vale, eso es cierto, había cierta rivalidad tonta al inicio, pero, joder, era normal. ¿Hola? Adolescentes.

Todo eran gilipolleces. Lo superaron.

Esto de ahora es diferente. Esto dinamita sus propios cimientos.

Los miembros de otras boy bands parecían pelearse por chupar cámara en los videoclips, y cada uno de ellos estaba cortado por un patrón prefabricado. La diferencia es que One Direction vende normalidad, sin estridencias en sus ropas ni coreografías complicadas. De hecho, son famosos por ser unos bailarines nefastos y sus coreografías se basan en repetir un par de pasos ridículos. Es un grupo de chicos algo traviesos (ahora muy ricos pero sencillos) que tratan de pasárselo bien. La gente percibe que están unidos y se aprecian. Más que eso, que se quieren.

Quizá incluso más que eso.

La reacción de los managers ante los insistentes rumores de una relación romántica entre él y Harry han creado tensiones en el grupo. A pesar de la larga lista de amistades femeninas de Harry –Louis ha visto pasearse por casa a más de una chica que llevaba una camiseta de su compañero de piso, y que _pretendía_ comerse sus cereales. A pesar de que Louis mantenga desde hace años una relación estable aunque forzosamente alejada con su novia.

A pesar de las medidas que ha tomado la compañía, los rumores continúan.

Rumores que Louis es consciente que ellos mismos han alimentado con sus payasadas, abrazos y besos, aunque sabían que los estaban mirando y juzgando. Y ahora cada uno de los chicos intenta que nadie dude de su heterosexualidad. Porque ser gay es algo normal y nada de lo que avergonzarse. O eso les han vendido. Louis se ha criado en la Inglaterra donde Elton John ya está casado, George Michael ya no siente la necesidad de esconderse, e Ian McKellen es sir (más guay aún, Magneto y Gandalf), y da charlas por la igualdad en los colegios. A su generación les han dicho que el mundo es más amable y que no hay que etiquetar el querer a alguien. Pero al final resulta que sí es un problema, que ser gay o que puedan pensar que lo eres (y ya ni digamos bisexual) no tiene nada de malo mientras no sean las estrellas de tu sello discográfico. Porque en cuanto algo huele aunque sea remotamente a descenso en las ventas, los ejecutivos se ponen nerviosos. Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en realidad en este mundillo de hipocresías. Los vetarán en Rusia. Los comerciantes elegirán a otros para que sean la imagen de sus productos.

Algunas fans liberales estarían encantadas, les gusta la idea de que Harry y Louis estén juntos. Porque les parecen una pareja adorable y eso. Otras no será por algo tan _love is equal_ : quizá si están liados no suspirarán por otra mujer que no sean ellas. Louis no trata de entenderlo. Otras fans se frustrarán al pensar que su sueño imposible podría ser imposible de verdad. Y las fans decepcionadas, sea lo que sea que esperen de ellos, son tóxicas y dañinas como veneno.

Dentro de lo que cabe, todo eso le importa una mierda.

Lo que más le duele es que eso ha creado una brecha entre Harry y él.

Los rumores con Harry eran divertidos, pero ahora ya no lo son. Para nada. Porque el buenrollismo que compartían se ha cortado. La naturalidad con la que convivían delante de las cámaras y en su vida personal ya no está. Louis lo pasó realmente mal al notar que Harry reprimía sus impulsos de tocarlo. Más triste aún: él mismo también procuraba esquivar a Harry disimuladamente. Desaparecieron los besos. Mataron los abrazos espontáneos. Los separan en las entrevistas, alejados por sus compañeros libres de sospecha. Les han pedido de buenas maneras que sean más discretos en sus afectos, por muy inocentes que sean. Louis no sabe cómo entender los conceptos. Afectos inocentes.

Se ha levantado una molesta frontera entre ellos. Como si temieran que el otro fuera realmente gay, y no sé, pudiera alimentar algún amor no correspondido que acabase con su amistad. Existe esa brecha incluso cuando no hay peligro de que los vean. Se sientan cerca, pidiendo silenciosamente perdón por la ausencia y tratan de comportarse como antes. Pero cada suave roce y apretón es ahora lava sobre la piel de Louis, poniéndole los vellos de punta.

Hace ya mucho que no viven en el mismo apartamento. No pueden estar ni en el mismo hotel, salvo cuando no haya más remedio. Se han cuidado de no aparecer juntos demasiado. Harry practica golf y vóley playa por ahí, y acude a desfiles de moda, encajado entre famosos. Louis va a jugar a futbol o hacer surf. Con sus otros compañeros de banda o con amigos ajenos al mundillo del espectáculo. Se han ido separando y saliendo con otra gente, demostrando que no eran ni son exclusivos.

Para Louis fue una agonía cortar lazos. Pero aun así echa de menos esa sensación. Porque ahora simplemente ya no se tocan más que en los abrazos de grupos, una palmada afectuosa tras el concierto o cogerse de la mano al encontrase o separarse.

Se está acostumbrando a ello, y ha perdido el tacto de Harry. Teme que en algún momento deje de importarle.

No cree que puedan volver a la normalidad. Llegará un momento que algo se romperá. Si no lo ha hecho ya.

 

Su móvil comienza a pitar en un arranque de locura y Louis se incorpora para sacarlo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

El wassap del grupo rebosa de mensajes en diversos grados de ortografía etílica, tratando de hacerle sentir mal por haber abandonado la fiesta. Sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado, apresurándose a contestar.

 _Desertor. ¿Dónde estás?_ En mi cuarto, en pijama. _Buuuuh, eres un viejo. Vieeeejo. Te estás perdiendo el kararoke, colega._ No me jodas ¿en serio? _Han subido cinco chinos a hacer de nosotros, uno hasta llevaba mechas rubias para imitar a Niall._ Qué grande. Me imagino que el de Zayn parecía un mafioso de las tríadas. _Lou, el tuyo era más guapo que tú, pringado._ XXXDDD. _El que tenía los pelos electrocutados de Harry era una risa._

Nuevos mensajes, en otro canal.

Son de Eleanor. En casa deben ser las… Ni idea.

_Calculo que debes estar dormido. Estaba pensando en ti. Tómatelo con calma, que nos conocemos. Tengo muchas ganas de verte…_

Va a contestarle que también la echa de menos, porque realmente esta noche la echa mucho de menos y tiene la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza y besarla y hacerle el amor, aunque abrazarla es lo que importa, cuando el móvil le avisa que tiene otro mensaje reciente.

Es Harry, en un wassap privado.

 _¿Te has rallado?_ Y una cara tristona.

Mientras, el mismo Harry le envía por el canal del grupo una imagen de los cuatro posando con una gamba atrapada entre la nariz y los labios, a modo de bigote.

Se ríe, a pesar de todo.

Cuando su carcajada se apaga en el vacío de la habitación, vuelve a buscar la conversación con Harry y se queda mirando la última frase. No aparece nada más. El último intercambio privado tuvo lugar hace tres días. Hubo una época en la que mantenían charlas paralelas al grupo todo el tiempo.

Y eso le produce también un arrebato de nostalgia por algo que se escurre entre sus dedos.

Deja caer el móvil sobre la colcha.

 

Louis se acerca al amplio ventanal. Apoya la frente y su aliento empaña el cristal. Desde allí arriba la vista es espectacular: las luces neón de los anuncios y las siluetas de los altos edificios recortándose contra el cielo nocturno. A sus pies, una ciudad que trasnocha. Hay una pantalla gigantesca de leds en la fachada de una gran avenida. En esos momentos distingue la cara de Harry y su sonrisa luminosa. Ve a Zayn, Niall, Liam. Y a sí mismo, alzando los brazos y saludando. Es el anuncio del concierto de mañana.

 

No te acostumbres, Louis, no te lo creas mucho.

Es difícil no hacerlo con tantos fans, con tantos conciertos a cuestas, con tanto éxito.

No puedes creer realmente en ese profético y ominoso _todo se termina_ cuando siquiera ha empezado. Tampoco piensas en ello cuando estás concentrado en escalar paso a paso, y hay siempre un nuevo reto que superar.

¿Cuándo sabes que has llegado al descansillo donde las escaleras de subida se detienen y comienza el camino que se hunde en la oscuridad?

Todo termina.

Se lo llevan repitiendo sus padres, sus hermanas, sus amigos… Y los que no son tan amigos y la envidia hace que necesiten recordarle que todo esto es pasajero.

Cuando se presentó a X Factor sabía que podía acabar antes de empezar. Pero Louis tenía un sueño, ambición para intentarlo y fue afortunado de encontrar a sus compañeros. De que encajaran y lucharan por una meta común.

Juntos se están convirtiendo en hombres. Puede ver la evolución en las fotografías, de los jerséis de punto y los uniformes de Oxford a las camisetas sin tirantes y las barbas en rostros que han madurado hasta perder su candidez infantil.

 

Louis se mira en el espejo de la habitación.

Se pasa la mano por los tatuajes y piensa que el interior de su antebrazo es como la libreta de un niño que se aburre en clase, llena de garabatos infantiles. Palmea la piel marcada con tinta. Les tiene afecto; cada dibujo tiene su pequeña y tonta anécdota. Unas, bastantes, relacionadas con Harry. Otras con la banda, o sus hermanas. Algunos tatuajes son feos de cojones, pero no se trataba de eso.

Antes no pensaban en estas cosas. Ni él, ni Harry, ni Zayn… Liam es algo más conservador. Sólo Niall se resiste a ponerse bajo las agujas.

Los chicos han ido coleccionando tatuajes como si fueran calcomanías que se borrarán con el tiempo, sin plantearse demasiado en si combinan entre sí (que no) o si les gustarán la semana que viene, o dentro de tres años, o si dentro de tres años tendrán un palmo libre de piel sin cubrir. Tomando cierta perspectiva, más de uno ha sido un error.

 Todo pasa tan rápido y con tanta fuerza…

Las boy band es lo que tienen. Queman la mecha con un fulgor que deslumbra y luego se apagan en un trémulo parpadeo mientras otra vela se enciende en otro lado. Hay montones de grupos de los que apenas recuerda más que el nombre y algunos éxitos que sonaron mucho en su momento… pero no sabe nada de sus miembros.

No imagina cómo estos tipos aguantan la presión. La vergüenza de que les miren con pena.

“Está acabado”. Así de taxativo solía ser Louis al referirse a ciertas celebrities que hacían bolos en centros comerciales o discotecas, o malvendían sus escándalos, o simplemente desaparecían sin que nadie los echase realmente de menos. “Está acabado” decía él –no era crueldad, sólo un hecho-, sin ser consciente de que podía estar hablando de su propio futuro.

El tercer álbum funciona. _Midnight Memories_ se vende bien, quizá no tanto como los anteriores, que fueron una barbaridad, pero aún es pronto y se vende mucho, y hay conciertos apalabrados hasta dentro de varios meses. Las fans siguen pendientes de su vida y compran sus camisetas.

Pero Louis sabe que el grupo no tendrá una vida larga; quizá un par de años más. Cuando dejen de ser del todo adolescentes desgarbados y no les pegue tanto esos himnos descafeinados y felices y se exija de ellos algo más profundo, que en realidad nadie quiere escuchar pero parece ser el paso lógico en la carrera de un cantante. Algunas de sus nuevas canciones ya están tratando de allanar el terreno para una transformación gradual.

Antes o después los managers del grupo olerán los vientos del cambio y tratarán de salvar lo que puedan del imperio que han construido.

Reinventarán al que tenga más posibilidades, dejando languidecer a los demás, esperando que no lastren al que pueda tener un futuro. _Sin rencores, compañero_. Es lo que debió pasar con los Take That y Robbie Williams, o con los N SYNC y Justin Timberlake. Otros mueren sin supervivientes, como los Hanson, los Jonas Brothers, o tan viejunos como los Back Street Boys o los New Kids On the Block.

Louis últimamente ha hecho sus deberes, disfrazándolo para quitarle hierro al asunto. Para reírse de ellos mismos, dice. Los demás le han seguido el rollo con entusiasmo. Matando las horas en butacas de aviones y autocares, a veces se divierten imaginando finales penosos para cada uno de ellos. Como están podridos de dinero, tienen que proponer vicios terribles y muy caros. Ex esposas avariciosas y abogados hambrientos. Afición al juego, deudas millonarias y gorilas armados con bates de beisbol. Acabar enganchados a los barbitúricos. Prostituirse por algo de atención, en todos los aspectos. Literalmente.

Se ríen, pero todo ello es algo común en su profesión. El descontrol.

El tema no es la pasta; si saben administrar bien su patrimonio no tienen por qué trabajar de nuevo. El tema es cómo sobrevivir a esa oleada de adoración y seguir sintiéndose completos.

Algún día esta carrera hacia arriba sin aliento terminará en un brusco precipicio hacia el olvido y sólo aquellos que puedan saltar se salvarán.

Louis siempre ha sabido que es un negocio, pero bueno, era un negocio del que se creía una pieza importante, y molaba la vida entera. Los subidones de adrenalina compensaban todo lo demás. Había que currar, era sacrificado y a veces estresante, pero era una aventura. Y qué aventura. Los baños de multitudes desde los balcones de los hoteles o el techo de un autobús. O el paisaje abrumador que se disfruta desde el escenario, con miles de cabezas saltando y brazos sacudiéndose. El mar de pequeñas llamas acompañándoles cuando cantan _Little things_.

También hay partes malas. Los paparazzi han dejado de ser tan amables y buscan una instantánea comprometida para cobrar el sueldo del mes. Han de medir cuidadosamente todo lo que dicen o lo que escriben en internet. Y luego está el acoso de las fans. Firmar un autógrafo apresurado hace tiempo que ha dejado de tener sentido. Es impensable salir a la calle sin escolta. Les roban los calzoncillos de los balcones del hotel, por Dios. No es divertido, aunque cuesta no reírse. Y lo que no tuvo ni puta gracia fue cuando en la actuación de X Factor Australia hace meses, unas fans casi le dislocan el hombro a Harry. Lo agarraron con tanta fuerza que no le dejaban volver al escenario. Louis no sabe cómo aún se atreven a alargarles la mano. Son como pirañas.

Luego están las locas. Las que rondan sus casas o sus cuentas en las redes sociales a la espera de un desliz, como buitres. Las que acosan a las familias, amigos y parejas. Por suerte la mayoría de sus fans son personas amables que tienen una sonrisa de bienvenida y les desean buena suerte. Ésas son las que les cargan las pilas.

Pero ser tan querido, aunque sea de esta manera tan irreal y avasalladora, es como una droga. Hay que estar agradecido. Y realmente esta vida le gusta. Este trabajo aún le apasiona.

Por eso se entristece. Algún día se acabarán estas jornadas interminables de ellos cinco juntos. Un cuerpo de diez piernas y diez brazos y demasiadas feromonas sueltas en tan poco espacio. Un compañerismo que es tan real como está alimentado por los medios. De hecho ya han comenzado a darse espacio.

No somos una banda como las demás, somos un equipo. Claro.

Algunos desertarán. Todos deben estar haciendo planes en su cabeza, preparándose, valorando las oportunidades.

Incluso Harry. Aunque niega una y otra vez que tenga planes de comenzar una carrera en solitario. Harry dice que cree en el proyecto y que su implicación es absoluta. Harry es el pegamento que los une. Es su aval. Si Harry Styles está en One Direction, One Direction es viable.

Las boy band se dispersan. No es crueldad, es un hecho.

A veces no quedan en activo los mejores intérpretes, ni los que parecían tener mayor protagonismo… Serán los que el público ame al final del día.

No es ciego y sabe que es de los más guapos; no tan adorable como Harry, pero menos agresivo que Zayn, y quizá precisamente por ello les será difícil ponerle una etiqueta y venderle al público adecuado.

A pesar de su belleza y cara dura, Louis sabe que tiene las de perder en el mundo de la música. Le duele afrontarlo cada día, canción a canción, concierto a concierto. Le duele al escucharlo en las pistas de audio, comprobar sin perder la sonrisa el poco tiempo que dan a sus solos en las canciones importantes, dejando lucirse a sus compañeros en las partes más relevantes. Su voz no estaría nada mal si no palideciese en comparación con el talento vocal de sus amigos.

Lo sabe él y lo saben los demás. No lo comentan, por educación y porque no hay una forma fácil de decir: chaval, no te ofendas pero estás de relleno.

No apuesta por él.

Pero la realidad es que todos son la comparsa de Harry. Aunque sean buenos. Los eclipsa.

One Direction terminará algún día.

Harry será de los que sobrevivan, nunca lo ha dudado. Lo intuyó desde que se conocieron. Las fans lo adoran. Los medios lo aman. Las celebrities lo invitan a sus fiestas para hacerse cien fotos con él y asegurarse un lugar en las portadas y un espacio en las redes sociales. Los grandes comerciantes lo reclaman, y eso lo dice todo. La compañía cree que es un caballo ganador.

Ha llegado un punto que puede salir a la calle con pantalones rotos, una coleta de samurái para no arreglarse el pelo, pasearse ante los paparazzi con cara de sobado, y que lo proclamen embajador del estilo británico. Ése es Harry.

Es demasiado encantador, con sus rizos despeinados y su sonrisa de cien mil gigawatios. Harry sobrevivirá. Como cantante, como actor o como modelo, porque es como una puta hada en chico. Desprende magia. Y eso se tiene o no se tiene. Harry derrocha carisma. No de ese que hace que obedezcas a alguien aunque su causa no sea del todo justa. El joven tiene el don de que le sigas a casa bailando, sin importarte haber perdido los zapatos por el camino.

El mismo Harry lo sabe. Lo debe ver en la cara de las chicas y mujeres (y hombres) que lo miran como si no fuera real. Trata de quitarle importancia en las entrevistas. Parece que quiera neutralizarlo con una colección de tatuajes que no para de crecer, y eso aún lo empeora.

Su fama de mujeriego lo tiene harto. Comenzó siendo algo que le ayudaba a vencer cierta timidez natural, pero ahora es casi un estigma. Además, a la discográfica le interesa alimentar esa fama para paliar los rumores con Louis. No es que Harry sea un santo, ni que no flirtee por ahí, porque es un chico, tiene 20 años, y el SEXO, y a eso le sumas lo jodidamente fácil que le resulta ligar. Ligar, no encontrar a alguien especial. Harry se lo ha contado en muchas ocasiones, y Louis lo entiende porque vive lo mismo día a día, aunque en menor escala. Lo que realmente molesta es tener que ser cauteloso, ser consciente de dónde posa sus manos, y durante cuánto tiempo, y apuntar bien los besos en la mejilla. Todo contacto amistoso se convierte en algo complicado. Harry trata de intimar con una chica, porque ésta mola y podría ser divertido, y de repente todo se filtra y a la pobre se le llena el twitter de insultos y amenazas. El tacto de Harry es a la vez bendición y maldición. Atrae los focos y las iras. Eso quita las ganas de tener ninguna relación. Su amigo lleva un tiempo casi ahuyentando admiradoras.

Pero Harry no puede evitar que le quieran. Ser una antorcha que atrae a las mariposas.

Un día tendrá que separarse de la luz de Harry, antes de le queme sin querer.

 

Algún día Louis tendrá que reinventarse. Es un tipo de recursos. Puede ser futbolista profesional, quién sabe (lo duda mucho). Los chicos se ríen de él diciendo que es la mezcla de Victoria y David Beckham en uno. Puede que tenga futuro como actor, eso no lo descarta. Como Justin Timberlake, que algunos hasta han olvidado que sabe bailar. Ha estudiado para actuar, se le da bien improvisar y no tiene miedo de hacer el payaso. Enfrentarse a los miles de asistentes a un concierto te da unas agallas a prueba de bomba.

Todo es especulación. Puede que sea cantante toda su vida.

Pero hoy es hoy. Y tendrá que afrontar los miedos, las dudas y las situaciones incómodas. Sobrellevar la sensación de estar perdido y buscar algo que oriente su brújula.

 

Llaman a la puerta, y Louis acepta resignado que ha terminado este tiempo muerto. Enciende la lámpara de la mesita para no tropezar y se levanta con cansancio. Los ojos le escuecen unos segundos por el repentino resplandor.

—¿Quién es?

—Harry Potter, ¿quién crees?

Abre la puerta, y allí está su amigo, las manos a cada lado del umbral, los pelos revueltos como si hubiera anidado una lechuza en su cabeza. La elegante americana desabrochada y la camisa que se escapa de los pantalones.

No se lo esperaba. Louis no acaba de abrir del todo, se apoya contra la puerta, los dedos en el borde como si fuera a cerrarla en cualquier momento.

Harry ladea un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal estás?

 Louis hace una mueca, sin contestar. Mal.

—De verdad, estás raro. ¿Qué te pasa?

La expresión de Harry es de preocupación. Se rasca la nariz y cambia el peso del cuerpo a la otra pierna. Louis no sabe cómo responder.

—El maldito jet lag, supongo. Mucho cansancio acumulado. También he bebido demasiado. Elige.

Louis no le ofrece si quiere pasar. Harry no lo pide. Se mantiene en la frontera de la entrada, los pies en la moqueta del corredor. ¿Qué hace aquí solo? Es triste que tenga que preguntárselo. Louis otea a ambos lados del pasillo, en busca de sus compañeros de banda. Quizá esperan escondidos para saltarle encima, no sería la primera vez.

—¿Y los otros? —pregunta con desconfianza.

—Zayn y Niall son los amos de la pista, completamente mamados. Liam se ha ido a dormir. Se había apoyado en una columna y estaba bostezando. Le he acompañado a su cuarto para que no lo rapte por el camino alguna loca para violarlo. He aprovechado para verte antes de volver a bajar.

—Siempre tan caballeroso.

Harry se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia, todo elegancia natural.

—No te creas —protesta, aunque Louis sabe que sí lo es. —Tenía que pasar por mi habitación. Que, por cierto, me han puesto en la otra punta.

El joven alto señala pasillo a lo lejos, como si estuviera a medio país, separados por fosos con estacas y varios dragones haciendo guardia.

—A tomar por culo, veo. —admite Louis.

—Y más allá.

—Menuda estupidez. Qué pesados.

Ninguno de los dos insiste en la causa por la que decidieron separarlos tanto, para no hacerlo aún más incómodo. Se ha convertido en un tema casi prohibido entre ellos

—¿Y tu nivel de alcoholemia?

—Estoy achispado pero controlo.

Harry levanta una rodilla, en precario equilibrio, y bascula peligrosamente. Louis pone los ojos en blanco y le hace un gesto de hastío.

—Qué triste, Harry. Déjalo.

Su amigo vuelve a apoyarse contra las jambas de la puerta.

—Entonces… ¿ya estás mejor, abuelo?

—Sí, tranquilo. —le miente. —En cuanto logre arañar unas cuantas horas de sueño estaré como nuevo.

Harry asiente, pero no parece muy convencido.

¿Cómo puede explicarle todo lo que tiene en la cabeza a su amigo y no asustarlo? ¿Cómo contarle que se está preparando para saltar antes de que el edificio se desmorone y caer de pie como los gatos?

Harry es una criatura del momento. Aquí y ahora. Impulsivo. Lo prueba todo con el entusiasmo de un crío. Harry rompe el papel de un regalo sin poder refrenarse.

¿Cómo decirle que sabe que todo termina, y eso, aunque cruel, es un hecho?

Por el cuello de la camisa blanca de su amigo asoma el borde de los tatuajes que lleva en el pecho.

Louis distingue la marca de unos labios de carmín en la mejilla de Harry; otra no tan inocente de un color más oscuro en su nuez. Aún ninguna en su boca.

Harry teme el día que este joven que hace unos años era de su misma altura se convierta en un hombre que no entienda. Con el que no comparta nada. Con nuevos tatuajes en su cuerpo, arrebatos de historias que desconoce.

Harry se pasa la mano por los rizos despeinados. Louis no puede apartar los ojos de la nueva forma que ha tomado su cabello. Ridícula. Adorable.

—Bueno… sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Bien, gracias por pasarte. —Louis es sincero. La visita ha aliviado algo su ansiedad.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Bah, ya sabes.

No, ése es el problema, que ya no sabe nada.

—Tengo que bajar de nuevo. Me esperan.

Louis vuelve a mirar las manchas de carmín. Intuye qué ha ido a buscar Harry a su propia habitación. Se imagina perfectamente quién le espera impaciente en el hall, retocándose el maquillaje en los espejos, y cómo puede terminar la noche de su amigo. Puede que esta conquista sea especial.

Entonces Harry levanta el mentón y observa algo por encima del hombro de Louis. Las comisuras de su boca se curvan con picardía. Louis sigue la dirección de su mirada y ve su maleta en el suelo, contra la pared del fondo. Ha explotado. Está hecha un revoltijo aunque sólo tenía que sacar el traje para la fiesta y un par de zapatos.

—Me recuerda cuando vivíamos juntos. —dice Harry.

—Era una pocilga.

—Totalmente. Qué tiempos.

—Tiempos felices.

Harry lo mira a los ojos, sin parpadear. Louis aguanta el atento escrutinio, tratando de mantener la compostura. Vuelve a ver el ostentoso carmín en el pálido cuello de su amigo. Sus dedos se crispan involuntariamente sobre la puerta.

Un latido, dos, tres.

Pero… ¿Cómo va a terminar él con Harry si aún no ha empezado?

Agarra a Harry por las solapas de la americana y lo arrastra dentro; la cara de Harry es una sonrisa sorprendida hasta que Louis lo besa con fuerza. Aprieta sus labios hasta quedarse sin aliento, y nota que Harry no se mueve, tampoco respira, las manos en alto, como si no supiera qué hacer o no quisiera tomar parte.

Louis coge aire y se retira un poco.

—Tío, ¿qué? —Harry frunce el ceño —¿Es una broma?

Pero no se separa, ni hace gesto de desprenderse de las manos de Louis y sólo lo interroga con esos ojos verdes, a la espera de que le dé un pie de frase para saber si seguir con un chiste o ponerse serio.

Aspira el penetrante perfume de Harry que impregna su ropa y su cabello, y se mezcla con el olor a alcohol de su aliento. Está tan pegados que sólo ve borroso. El lunar cerca de los labios de Harry, el hueso de su clavícula, la ondulación de su garganta al tragar. Todo tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano.

—Todo se acaba. —murmura con voz rota, tan bajo que cree que sólo lo ha pensado.

Aparece una línea en la frente de Harry.

Con un lento asentimiento, su amigo se aparta sin brusquedad.

Cuando Harry se vuelve hacia la puerta, Louis clava la mirada en la moqueta entre sus pies descalzos, notando la vergüenza escalando su pecho. Se siente estúpido. Tan estúpido.

Escucha un leve crujido de bisagras engrasadas, y el chasquido final al cerrarse.

Louis levanta la cabeza y descubre a Harry de espaldas, la mano aún en el picaporte. Sin la claridad del pasillo, la alta silueta de su amigo queda definida por el contraste de sombras y luces. Al girarse, la serena belleza de su rostro le roba el aliento.

Louis traga saliva.

Harry baja los brazos y deja que su chaqueta se deslice hasta el suelo. Toma a Louis de la cintura e inclina la cabeza; los mechones rebeldes de Harry le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Lou, si nos pillan nos meteremos en un lío.

Louis cierra los ojos y sólo puede articular un “Joder, Harry” antes de que los labios de éste le interrumpan. Hay un suave roce inicial, pidiendo permiso. Abre la boca y Harry se hunde en ella como un animal agazapado.

Es todo lengua y aliento ardiendo, y dientes que muerden y besos en la mandíbula rasposa.

Los dedos con anillos de Harry se le clavan en las costillas con fuerza. Aprietan.

No es dulce ni melancólico. Es un contacto hambriento y casi enfadado. Le sale la vida por la boca y sólo siente las partes de su cuerpo que están en contacto con él, el pecho ardiendo, los dedos que no saben dónde anclarse porque quieren acapararlo todo.

Las caricias de Harry no son caricias, sus grandes manos palpan su cuerpo como para asegurarse de si ha cambiado durante ese tiempo, familiarizándose de nuevo con su forma.

Harry también es distinto, los hombros, la musculatura que crece bajo su piel, el tamaño. Nunca le había mirado desde ese ángulo, tan cerca, tan íntimo.

La diferencia de estatura le desconcierta. Louis siempre se ha liado con chicas, y más bajitas que él, aunque sólo sean unos centímetros. Con el pequeño Harry que ha crecido tiene que levantar la cara, y las manos, y siente el impulso de ponerse de puntillas para compensar la distancia. Es una estupidez, pero Louis está acostumbrado a otra cosa, y la sensación le confunde. También es excitante.

Lleva años deseando hacer esto. Sus caricias inocentes que no lo eran tanto quedaban a medias y siempre había más hambre insatisfecha. Cuela los dedos ansiosos por los rizos de Harry. Los enreda y tira. Harry se queja, como un crío.

—No seas bruto.

Como respuesta, los brazos de Harry se cierran y lo envuelven, pegándose tanto que no puede moverse, pero su amigo sigue apretando, uniendo sus vientres y sus caderas, y bebiendo de su boca húmeda. Cada roce en sus pantalones es un inquietante escalofrío de placer.

Harry sabe a alcohol y la desesperación de docenas de noches juntos desaprovechadas.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, de entre la nube de sentimientos confusos, Louis experimenta un profundo alivio. De haber dado un salto de fe y que Harry le abra los brazos para recibirlo. De no ser únicamente él quien notaba la dolorosa atracción. Pero comienza a sentir miedo de lo que está sucediendo entre ellos. Nerviosismo. ¿Dónde va esto? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué espera de mí?

Los besos profundos de Harry y sus manos exploradoras y posesivas no dejan muchas dudas. La forma en la que su respiración se vuelve más pesada. Los dedos tiran de la camiseta de Louis, buscando el contacto con su piel.

Porque con una tía es fácil, o al menos Louis ya sabe qué hacer. Preliminares hasta que ella esté lista, meterla y correrse en un condón. Debería ser lo mismo, pero no lo es. Porque Harry es un tío, pero sobre todo porque es su compañero y su amigo, y está besándole con una pasión que le desborda. Su propia respuesta física y emocional le supera.

Harry toma la iniciativa, o simplemente se desequilibra y le empuja hacia atrás, conduciéndole hacia la cama. Louis siente un breve momento de pánico y excitación. Harry le pisa los dedos de los pies y Louis corta el beso con un _ouch_.

—Lo siento.

Las piernas de Louis chocan contra la cama y se deja caer por instinto. La entrepierna de Harry queda justo delante de sus ojos y nota de nuevo el aguijonazo de ansiedad.

—Siéntate —susurra.

Harry le obedece y el colchón se hunde a su lado, y Harry está apoyado en una mano, la otra mano en la rodilla de Louis, sin moverse.

No puede creerlo. Le está poniendo su cara de coqueteo, con el pelo todo revuelto, los labios rojos, y la camisa abierta con el crucifijo colgando y medio tatuaje del pájaro a la vista. Trata de seducirle, el cabrón. A estas alturas.

Louis se inclina y oprime sus labios en medio del pecho de Harry, sobre el trozo de piel inmaculada. Harry respira hondo con la boca entreabierta, agitando suavemente el pelo de Louis. Sus ojos se clavan en el carmín desconocido en el cuello de Harry, y siente la necesidad de borrarlo de inmediato. Lo frota con disimulo hasta que se difumina entre sus huellas, y él se siente mejor.

Harry se muestra extrañamente tímido. Pasa las manos planas por la cabeza de Louis, aplastado el cabello engominado sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Louis no puede aguantar la manera en que lo observa. Sus dedos comienzan a desabrochar los botones de la hermosa camisa de Harry. No lo piensa demasiado, de hecho no lo piensa en absoluto. Le tiemblan un poco las manos, pero se esfuerza para que Harry no lo note.

—¿Vamos a follar?

Louis se detiene, asombrado.

—Joder, Harry, menuda pregunta.

El joven se ríe. Hola, hoyuelos.

—Lo siento. Necesito hacerme a la idea.

—Yo qué sé. Lo que surja.

—No. Necesito saberlo.

Louis suelta la tela y se echa atrás, alejándose de la proximidad intoxicante de Harry. Éste se apoya sobre los codos y lo observa. Su camisa está abierta, a la vista la mariposa en su vientre tenso, su ombligo y los huesos de las caderas.

—¿De qué va esto? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Esto?

—Esto. —su largo dedo índice va repetidamente de uno al otro, estableciendo un vínculo.

—No lo sé

—No, en serio.

Louis aprieta los labios y responde con impotencia.

—No lo sé, Harry. Ni idea.

—Me cuesta pensar. —reconoce Harry.

 —No lo hagas.

Que no lo haga. Que no le dé tiempo a arrepentirse. Sobre todo al propio Louis. Si se para a considerar lo que está ocurriendo…

Posa las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo empuja gentilmente pero con decisión hacia atrás, hasta que la cabeza de su amigo descansa sobre la enorme y mullida almohada. Harry se deja conducir, pero atrapa las muñecas de Louis para no perder el contacto. Sus pulgares le acarician la piel sensible de sus antebrazos tatuados.

La luz de la mesilla hace que uno de los ojos de Harry sea tan pálido como agua, el otro parece más oscuro. Las pupilas están dilatadas. La luz destaca las ondas de sus cabellos y el relieve de sus labios sensuales. Louis no es consciente de ello, pero murmura palabras sin sentido mientras su nariz dibuja el contorno de la mandíbula de Harry, cada día más masculina. Es un arrullo entretejido de tranquilo, todo está bien, Harry, Dios, yo, por favor, no creía que… una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Besa y recorre con la punta de la lengua cada tatuaje que encuentra. Muerde la carne firme, dejando la media luna de sus dientes. La excitación crece dentro de sus pantalones.

Siente un vahído, y se da cuenta que aún está bastante ebrio. No lo suficiente como para culpar a la bebida de esto, pero sí de la audacia que lo ha conducido a este punto. La bruma cubre ciertos hechos a los que no desea prestar atención. No ahora. No quiere recordar, sólo sentir. Y lo que experimenta en estos momentos por este hombre es tan fuerte que reclama cada uno de sus cinco sentidos.

Harry le lame el lateral del cuello, y muerde justo debajo de su oreja, y al lado derecho de Louis se le pone la piel de gallina. Los músculos de su cuerpo se contraen en un espasmo.

—No sabes la de tiempo que llevo deseando hacer esto. —confiesa.

—Tío, me has besado cientos de veces.

—No así, idiota.

Se inclina sobre él. Percibe la sonrisa traviesa de Harry bajo sus labios un segundo antes de que se abra para recibirlo.

Las salivas se mezclan.

Su mano se desliza hasta situarse plana sobre el pulso en el cuello de Harry. Nota su propia erección respondiendo a los latidos bajo sus dedos. El pecho de Harry se hincha y desciende, y los dibujos de tinta parecen aletear lentamente a la luz de la lamparilla de noche.

El pequeño y delicado Harry se ha convertido en este hombre que ríe con el estómago y le hace sentir en carne viva.

Puede fingir que son amigos que están experimentando. Pero ¿a quién pretende engañar? Esto no es curiosidad por su parte. Es otra cosa. De la empatía inicial cuando se conocieron, a la simpatía, la complicidad; del roce diario al cariño, a la necesidad de compartir y estar juntos, de ocupar el mismo espacio, de tocarse; y esa ansia… a lo que sea ahora. ¿Podría ser amor?

Sus manos se crispan cuando una imagen atraviesa su mente en un parpadeo. Su lengua se frena, sus dedos se encogen, sus pulmones se detienen.

Eleanor. Se ahoga. Hay gritos en las fronteras de su pensamiento. Flashes de escenas con siluetas quemadas. Eleanor. La familia. Los chicos de la banda. Las fans. La prensa feroz. Eleanor de nuevo, llorando. Acusándole de mentirle todo este tiempo, aunque no lo ha hecho nunca, y la quiere aún y todo es mucho más complicado que eso. Eleanor abandonándole con rabia. O tristeza, que es peor. O bien dejándola él con una sensación de traición que le aplasta. Louis teniendo que contárselo a sus padres, abuelos y amigos después de haberlo negado taxativamente cien veces. Después de que ellos lo hayan desmentido una y otra vez a las fans obcecadas y a los medios sensacionalistas.

Esto no puede ir bien, es demasiado complicado.

Eleanor. Joder. Duele.

Pero, Harry.

El deseo de estar con Harry es abrumador. Lo consume. Nota la pasión llenándole el pecho, licuándole las entrañas, presionando dentro de sus pantalones.

Harry quizá nota su vacilación, y se yergue para ocupar todo su campo de visión.

La mano de Harry está en su cadera y sus dedos aprietan cada poco, deslizándose hacia su muslo, y Louis puede notar cómo está teniendo una erección terrible, y a la vez quiere que Harry le toque, y está aterrorizado. Tócame, joder. Toma la iniciativa, me dejaré llevar dónde tú quieres, como tú quieras, pero guíame. No me dejes pensar más.

Las rodillas de Harry se separan y es toda la indicación que Louis precisa para tumbarse encima de él. Los pies revuelven la colcha. Harry aún lleva las botas puestas, pero y qué.

Hay un jadeo sordo de Harry en su oído, con la garganta seca, y a cada murmullo Louis nota cómo su miembro responde como un diapasón, tensándole hasta el punto de desgarro. Harry cuela las manos bajo la tela ligera de la camiseta, y acaricia sus costados, arriba y abajo, desde sus pectorales, el contorno escalonado de sus costillas, la piel suave de su cintura, hasta llegar a su trasero. Una y otra vez. Comienza a ser más osado. Louis no protesta; lo acompaña con el movimiento de su cuerpo. Harry resigue la curva de su espalda, aprovecha que sus brazos son más largos y mete las puntas de los dedos bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Louis detiene sus besos. Apoya su peso sobre las palmas de las manos, hundiendo la almohada a ambos lados de la cabeza de Harry. Harry lo mira a los ojos, retándole a detenerlo.

Louis traga saliva.

Harry va introduciendo las falanges, arrastrándose sobre la carne, trepando centímetro a centímetro, reclamando su cuerpo y su aprobación, hasta que puede meter las manos hasta las muñecas y agarrar las nalgas de Louis con fuerza. Harry se muerde el labio inferior y tira de él hacia abajo hasta encajarlo entre sus piernas abiertas. Comienza un suave vaivén, aún tímido y tentativo. Acomodándose el uno al otro. Pequeñas descargas de placer recorren su cuerpo, y poco a poco sus movimientos son más audaces y precisos. Harry clava los talones en la colcha y los levanta a ambos mientras Louis empuja con todo su peso sobre la cama. Sus afilados dientes están en la garganta de Harry, sin morder aún. La fricción de sus pelvis le está haciendo perder el juicio.

 

El móvil de Harry comienza a pitar.

—Joder.

Harry se aparta y tantea a su lado hasta encontrar el aparato que vibra como si tuviera vida propia. Se medio traba con la camisa que le cuelga por las mangas.

—Lo siento.

Louis se retira hacia atrás, dándole espacio y una cierta intimidad a regañadientes. _Lo siento_. Tan mundano. La realidad irrumpe de repente y su frágil oasis se resquebraja. Se pasa la mano temblorosa por la pechera de su camiseta arrugada: respira atropelladamente con la boca seca. Tiene la cara ardiendo y siente una dolorosa presión dentro de sus estrechos pantalones.

El pulgar de Harry se mueve rápidamente por la pantalla. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del móvil y el cuerpo hacia delante, con los hombros desnudos. Trata de controlar su respiración acelerada. Se muerde los labios. Abre la boca, Louis ve sus dientes blancos. Harry duda. No dice nada. Lo intenta de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué?

Louis siente como si le volcasen lentamente un vaso de agua helada por la espalda.

—Zayn, que dónde estoy. Hay varias personas que han preguntado por mí. Con insistencia.

No dice quienes. Louis ya lo supone. Algún diligente miembro de la discográfica que lo busca para hacer relaciones públicas. O lo vigila y punto. También se imagina una chica sin rasgos, una fan enamorada de Harry sin conocerlo en absoluto, haciéndose la interesante, y en ese momento la odia. Las odia a todas. A todos.

—He dicho que volvería y ya ha pasado un buen rato. Mierda. Puede que alguien de la compañía venga a buscarme. Seguro. Llevan unos meses que están más pendientes de lo normal. Tienen miedo de que cometa alguna burrada. Si nos pillan juntos, les entrará la paranoia y se volverán insoportables. No nos quitarán el ojo de encima.

Harry acaba de teclear su puto mensaje de respuesta y se retuerce para guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se palmea las rodillas, coge impulso y se levanta con un crujido de los muelles de la cama. Louis siente frío de repente.

Dios, no. Si Harry se va, puede que no vuelvan a estar juntos así otra vez. Estar lejos ante las cámaras los mantendrá separados. Regresará la distancia, la pasión se apagará y al final sólo habrá apatía. Harry está soltero, muy solicitado, y siempre habrá otras personas que reclamen su atención. Y serán relaciones más fáciles que no generen tantas dudas. No habrá novias de por medio, contratos millonarios, y una nube furiosa de periodistas y fans famélicos y rabiosos.

En el futuro no tan lejano One Direction se disolverá ¿Y entonces?

¿Y si esa chica del hall es especial? Lista, guapa, ocurrente y divertida. ¿Por qué no? Un día ocurrirá.

—¿Louis?

Harry lo mira desde arriba, interrogante. Los rizos rebeldes cubren sus orejas.

Louis sólo acierta a responder:

—Sí, tienes razón.

Sabe que Harry tiene razón y que debe marcharse. Sólo que detesta que haya decidido parar aunque él mismo se lo haya planteado en algún momento, por miedo o remordimientos. Harry es el que se lanza de cabeza con una risotada, sin importarle cuan alta es la ola que salpica. Odia que pueda renunciar a esto con tanta facilidad. Abandonarlo ahora. Aunque fuera sólo un calentón… ni siquiera es lo bastante fuerte como para retenerlo a su lado.

Louis se levanta a su vez, arreglándose los pantalones.

—Lárgate. Quizá tu plan sigue esperándote abajo. —dice con malicia disfrazada de indiferencia. Intenta que pase como una gracia. No me importa, haz lo que quieras. Sabe que está dándole armas a Harry para que pueda apuñalarlo, pero no puede amordazar su boca. Es la frustración la que habla.

—¿Quién? —Harry está confuso. Porque no le ha mencionado nada en ningún momento. Aprieta los labios y responde con desgana: —Se habrá ido hace rato.

—Ya, seguro. No creo que deje pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo.

Harry lo mira con el ceño fruncido mientras acaba de abrocharse la camisa.

 —¿A qué viene esto?

—¿Perdón?

Pero Harry no está dispuesto a tragar con su actitud. Pone las manos en la cintura y se yergue en toda su altura. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué te crees que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Bajar y acostarme con una desconocida? ¿En serio? —su tono va afilándose con cada acusación. —Además, tú estás con Eleanor. No veo qué tienes que recriminarme.

Louis cierra los puños y se clava las uñas en las palmas, tratando de calmarse.

Harry acerca dos dedos a la cara, imitando un teléfono: —¿Vas a llamarla ahora mismo y decirle que quieres dejarlo?

Ouch. Esto ha dolido de verdad, porque no sabe cómo contestar. Lo mira con algo de resentimiento. Harry tiene las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Louis se pasa la mano por la cara, que nota de cartón. Respira hondo. Joder, está siendo un idiota, y lo que es peor, está siendo injusto.

La mano de Harry cubre su hombro y aprieta.

Louis lo mira de reojo, los párpados bajos. Es incapaz de contener el creciente temblor de su mandíbula.

—Lou, habrá más días.

Louis se aleja de la cama revuelta, de repente necesita un poco de espacio para no gritar. Recoge la americana del suelo, la sacude y se la da a Harry.

—No, no los habrá.

Harry se pone la chaqueta y se ajusta el cuello con un seco movimiento, dejando las solapas alzadas.

—¿Ya te arrepientes?

Su voz tiene un aguijonazo de dolor mal disimulado.

—No. —sentencia él con ojos tristes, la boca caída —Digo que no habrá más días, no nos engañemos.

—Los encontraremos.

Coge a Louis por el cuello y lo besa con suavidad. Mucho tiempo. Sus labios se despegan lentamente. Le besa los párpados cerrados, y posa sus labios calientes sobre la frente. No se mueve. Louis sabe que no puede ocultarle el temblor en su piel. El olor de perfume, sudor y excitación de Harry lo embarga. Siente unas imperiosas ganas de llorar. Demasiadas emociones fuertes y contradictorias y muy poco tiempo para digerirlas. No parece precisamente un beso de despedida, pero Louis no puede evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, pegándole contra él. Escucha la voz grave de Harry en su oído.

—Soy yo, ¿vale? No soy lo que dicen las revistas, ni esos cochinos rumores. Tú me conoces, sabes cómo soy, lo tonto y lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser. Lou, esto no es un capricho. No es algo que ha pasado porque sí. Al menos no lo es para mí.

Louis niega con la cabeza, pero no sabe qué está negando. Escucha el crujido de su cabello engominado contra la chaqueta de Harry. Quizá no le cree. Harry lo agarra con más fuerza, posesivo. Nota el relieve de sus anillos en su nuca, al borde del dolor.

—No me voy porque quiera. No hay nada que me apetezca más que quedarme contigo toda la noche. Quiero descubrir de qué va esto. —Harry se queda en silencio unos segundos interminables en los que Louis puede sentir el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos. Su amigo coge aire y añade: —Pero no estoy dispuesto a estropearlo antes de empezar. No voy a fastidiarla.

Las manos de Louis cruzan la ancha espalda de Harry, sosteniéndolo, y es Harry el que parece relajarse un tanto con su contacto. Todos sus largos músculos están en tensión

—No voy a mentirte, Louis. Estoy hecho un lío. No quiero hacerte daño, te lo juro. No voy a jugar. No con esto. Pero la verdad es que no sé dónde va. Y dime algo, joder. No estés callado como un muerto. No tengo idea de lo que sientes en realidad. Ayúdame.

Las palabras, por una vez, no le salen. Toda su verborrea le ha abandonado.

—Yo te he besado. —dice al fin Louis, como si eso lo explicara todo. En realidad para él sí.

—Y yo he venido a verte sabiendo que estábamos solos. —le rebate Harry. —Llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas y he forzado la mano. Necesitaba una respuesta. Llevo meses y meses preguntándome qué ha sucedido entre nosotros, cómo se han podido torcer tanto las cosas. Todo esto apesta. Sentía que me estaban riñendo por haber hecho algo mal. No quería entender por qué las bromas con los demás no importaban pero contigo era distinto. Porque lo era, ahora me doy cuenta. Puede que entonces no pudiera verlo, o quizá sí lo sabía y me dejé llevar. Apenas entiendo lo que siento en estos momentos. O lo que sientes tú por mí. Pero sé que te echo de menos. Nos echo de menos juntos.

Para Harry, normalmente tan disperso, esto es todo un discurso. Y muy coherente a su manera. Se separa un poco y coge a Louis por las sienes, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está lo de tu novia. Eleanor es buena tía. Me gusta, me cae bien. Joder, eso también. Tengo que vivir cada día con ello. ¿No te has parado a pensarlo, capullo egoísta?

No, no la verdad. Louis está demasiado ofuscado e inseguro por sus emociones como para plantearse que Harry pueda sentirse también perdido. En su temor de que Harry cierre los dedos y le estruje el corazón, ha olvidado que su mano también sostiene el de su amigo.

—Esto es una locura. —de los labios de Harry sale un largo suspiro de cansancio —No quiero ni imaginar lo que nos viene encima si seguimos con esto.

Louis tampoco quiere. Porque eso significa tener que decirle a Eleanor que la quiere, sí, pero que ella no es Harry. Y eso es la respuesta a todo y sabe también que a ella no le servirá en absoluto.

Harry arruga la nariz, pensativo.

—Después de escuchar tanto tiempo que estábamos juntos y las artimañas que habíamos montado para vernos en secreto… la verdad, no tengo nada pensado. Estas cosas se me dan fatal ¿Tienes algún plan?

—No —reconoce Louis —Habrá que improvisar.

Harry apoya su frente contra la de Louis, y a éste no le importa ya que su amigo sea más alto. El susurro cómplice de Harry barre sus últimas dudas.

—Lo sabía. Desde hace tiempo. Lou, sabía que esto iba a terminar así.

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente, feedback alimenta al autor, de verdad.


End file.
